


To Be An Avenger

by natashasbanner



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Hope catches Cassie with one of her suits.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Hope Van Dyne
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	To Be An Avenger

The squeaking stairs alerted Cassie to the fact that she was no longer home alone. No one was supposed to be back for hours and at the rate the footsteps overhead were getting closer, there would be no hiding what she was doing.

“Cassie?” 

It was Hope and some of the tension seeped out of Cassie’s muscles. Hope would understand, at least she hoped she would. That thought made her giggle to herself before she called up the stairs. 

“I’m in the basement?” 

“What are you doing down here?” Hope asked, appearing at the bottom of the basement stairs. 

She took one look at Cassie and let out a soft chuckle. To her credit she tried to cover it up, but that didn’t ease Cassie’s embarrassment at being caught. 

“You’re home early,” Cassie said, dodging Hope’s question. 

“I forgot something and saw you backpack upstairs,” Hope said giving her a once over. 

“Is that my old suit?” 

Cassie sighed and ducked her head.

“Yeah.”

“How did you find it?” 

“I already knew where the safe was, I just camped out down here last week when you helped the Avengers so I could get the code,” she admitted reluctantly. 

When Cassie looked up she expected to see disappointment, maybe a little anger, on Hope’s face but she looked impressed. Even a little sympathetic. 

“I take it you didn’t come down here just to see how you look in that.” 

Cassie shook her head. “I want to be an Avenger.” 

She stood up a little straighter, pushing up the sleeves of Hope’s suit. 

Hope smiled softly and reached out to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

“I don’t think your dad would like that very much.”   


Cassie pouted. “He already said no, like a thousand times. I don’t understand.” 

“Why do you want to be an Avenger?” 

Cassie tilted her head and thought about how she was going to answer. She hadn’t expected Hope to bother asking. When she told her dad, he completely freaked out and gave her an hour long lecture about why that could never happen. He didn’t understand. 

“When everyone disappeared and I thought you guys were dead, the only thing I wanted to do was find a way to bring everyone back.” Cassie admitted, looking down at her feet. 

“I understand,” Hope said softly. 

“You do?” 

“Of course. After my mom disappeared, deep down I knew she wasn’t dead and I would have done anything to get her back. I blamed my dad for a long time, especially after I found out about his technology. I get it.” 

“Does that mean I can try out the suit?” Cassie asked, perking up a little. 

Hope smiled softly, but shook her head. “Not right now, but we can talk to your dad together.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Why don’t you take that off and I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.” 

“I get to go to your lab?”

“Of course.” 

Cassie reached for the suit’s zipper and it fell to the ground in a heap of fabric. Hope chuckled and gestured for Cassie to follow her up the stairs.

Maybe she didn’t get to try the suit to prove to her dad, she was ready to be an Avenger, but having Hope on her side felt way better than she’d expected. She hooked her arm through Hope’s and followed her lead up the stairs.


End file.
